Remember Me,Please!
by Ilham is Ila's Brother
Summary: Dalam keadaan hilang ingatan, Boboiboy harus memilih salah satu dari kedua laki laki yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya -Rizal & Fang- . Apakah yang akan dilakukan Boboiboy? Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? (Warning : FemBoy, No Power, No Fight, No Alien, All character is SMA (16 – 17 tahun), OOC, OOT, OC Rizal, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe,Mainstream, DE EL EL)


**Remember Me, Please!**

**.**

**Disclaimer :****Boboiboy milik ****Fang! ****_Animonsta_****?Siapa itu? Berani sekali ngerebut Boboiboy dari Fang *di lempar komputer***

**Summary :Dalam keadaan hilang ingatan, Boboiboy harus memilih salah satu dari kedua laki laki yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya -Rizal &amp; Fang- . Apakah yang akan dilakukan Boboiboy? Siapakah yang akan dia pilih?**

**Pairing :****SEKALI FANGBOY TETAP FANGBOY**

**Warning : FemBoy, No Power, No Fight, No Alien, All character is SMA (16 – 17 tahun), OOC, OOT, OC = Rizal, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe****,****Mainstream, DE EL EL**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

**So simple guys *****_Alay_**** Mode On***

(Normal PoV)

Disalah satu kamar rawat di rumah sakit Pulau Rintis, terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut hitam legamsebahu yang sedang tertidur dengan kaki sebelah kirinya terlilit sebuah perban berwarna , gadis itu telah mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat kaki kirinya dia sudah di operasi, tapi dia belum bisa masih memerlukan tongkat penopang untuk berjalan.

Di samping ranjang gadis itu, terlihat pria manula yang sedang mengelus kepala sang gadis dengan rasa itu, terlihat 3 orang remaja yang seumuran dengan gadis berambut hitam yang pertama bergender laki laki. Memiliki badan yang besar dan kulit coklat serta memiliki wajah seperti orang orang india. Remaja yang kedua bergender memakai tudung berwarna merah muda yang dipermanis dengan kacamata yang bertengger di remaja yang terakhir bergender perempuan mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya dengan model _twintail_ ke itu menggunakan topi rajutan berwarna kuning untuk menutupi sebagian kepalanya.

"Tok Aba, bagaimana keadaan Boboiboy sekarang?" Tanya remaja berbadan besar itu tentang gadis yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu yang diketahui bernama namanya Boboiboy?Itu karena kedua orang tuanya menginginkan anaknya tidak manja dan menjadi kuat layaknya laki itulah yang diketahui _BakAuthors_.

"Mulai membaik, sepertinya. Sebentar lagi dia akan sadar kok. Tenang saja" jawab kakek itu -Tok Aba- sambil mengelus kepala Boboiboy.

"Tok Aba, apa Boboiboy jadi seperti ini karena aku?" Tanya seorang gadis bertudung merah muda.

" dokter, belakangan ini dia sering pingsan karena mengingat beberapa kejadian yang terjadi sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan. Singkatnya, ingatannya kembali sedikit demi sedikit" terang sang kakek.

"Janganlah sedih semua bukan , ini juga untuk kebaikan Boboiboy, kan?" hibur gadis keturunan cina yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hhmmm. Terima kasih Ying"

"Sama sama!" balas Ying sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berempat mendengar suara rintihan seseorang.

"Uuggghhhh….."

"Eh? Boboiboy sudah sadar! Kau tidak apa apakah Boboiboy? Boboiboy?Boboiboy!" seru Gopal sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Boboiboy yang masih lemas itu.

"OI! Nanti kalau punggung cucu aku patah, bagaimana?!" seru Tok Aba

"Eh? Ehehehehe… _sorry _Tok Aba._Sorry_ Boboiboy"

"Aduuh.. Eh? Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?"Tanya Boboiboy setelah mengumpulkan sebagian dari nyawanya.

"Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu, Boboiboy" ucap Ying

" , semenjak kejadian hari itu, kau sering pingsan" sambung Yaya.

Boboiboy hanya terdiam sambil berusaha untuk duduk di dia berhasil mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman untuknya, dia menatap Yaya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, seperti sedang mengingat ingat sesuatu.

**FlashBack ON (Boboiboy PoV)**

3 hari setelah kesadaranku dari koma yang agak lama, 3 orang remaja yang seumuran denganku datang untuk diantara mereka mengaku sebagai sisanya mengaku sebagai sahabat memperkenalkan diri mereka masing masing kepadaku yang hilang ingatan ini, mereka berbicara dengan kakekku yang bernama Tok Aba, kalau aku tak salah , kecelakaan yang kualami bukan hanya membuat kaki kiriku patah, tapi juga membuatku hilang ingatan hampir 85 persen karena benturan keras yang ku dapatkan di kepalaku.

2 hari setelah kedatangan mereka bertiga, seorang dari mereka bertiga yang bernama Yaya -kalau tidak salah- datang lagi ke kamar tidak ditemani oleh Gopal dan seorang gadis keturunan cina yang pernah datang sebelumnya. Ming? Ling? Ah, Ying! Ya, namanya Ying! Yaya tidak datang ketempatku dirawat bersama Gopal dan Ying seperti , Yaya datang bersama dengan dua orang laki laki yang sedang menatapku sekarang dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti.

Kedua laki laki itu terlihat seumuran laki yang pertama memiliki rambut berwarna hitam legamsepertiku. Dia juga memiliki sepasang manik _hazel_yang juga sama sepertiku. Dari tatapannya, dia terlihat sangat lembut dan laki laki yang kedua memiliki rambut berwarna _violet_ yang serasi dengan bingkai terlihat seperti orang keturunan cina seperti tatapannya, dia terlihat dingin dan dia menggunakan kacamata, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan tajam yang berasal entah kenapa, dia terlihat keren dengan sikap _cool_-nya itu.

"Salah satu dari mereka, adalah pacarmu" kata Yaya memecahkan suasana hening yang sempat melanda kami tadi. Namun, kata kata itu membuat mataku membulat sempurna. Pacar?Tapi kenapa aku harus diberi pilihan seperti ini?Kenapa tidak langsung memberitahuku siapa yang asli?

"Pacarmu yang asli ingin tahu apakah perasaanmu terhadapnya kuat atau tidak. Dia bilang, jika kau memiliki perasaan yang kuatterhadapnya walaupun kau hilang ingatan sekalipun, maka kau akan mengingatnya walau samar samar. Seperti kau dan kakekmu" terang Yaya panjang lebar yang menjawab pertanyaan saja, aku sangat tidak suka jika disuruh memilih seperti lagi dengan kondisi seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau aku salah pilih?Bagaimana kalau aku membuat seseorang hati sakit?Bagaimana kalau ini hanyalah tipuan?

"A-Ah kau Rizal" kata laki laki berambut hitam itu memperkenalkan dirinya memandangnya sedikit. Dia terlihat lembut, dan dari caraberbicaranya yang sopan, membuatku terpukau akan sifatnya yang sepertinya penyayang.

Setelah Rizal memperkenalkan dirinya, dia lalu menyiku lengan laki laki keturunan cina yang sedang berdiri laki berkacamata itu mendengus pendek.

"Fang" ucapnya singkat, padat dan jelas dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang menurutku keren dimataku.

Apamungkin Fang itu pacarku? Rasanya tidak mungkinkan, orang sesederhanaku bisa bersama dengan cowok sekeren Fang. Kurasa, dia terlihat lebih cocok dengan Yaya atau Ying yang terlihat lebih manis daripada aku.

Aku menatap mereka berdua puas menatap mereka satu persatu, akupun menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku benar benar tidak , mungkin dia?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah laki laki bersurai hitam legam itu a.k.a , Pasti dia. Tidak mungkin kalau Fang adalah terlalu sempurna.

Fang hanya mendengus setelah mendengar jawaban dariku dan akhirnya melangkah keluar sambil membanting pintu itu dengan agak kuduga, dia itu bukan entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kenyataannya, Fang terlihat marah, sedih dan kecewa , aku tidak hanya perasaanku saja.

**FlashBack OFF (Still Boboiboy PoV)**

Aku berusaha untuk melupakan peristiwa itu, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya , saat aku berusaha untuk melupakannya, peristiwa itu malah semakin teringat kurasa ada perasaan tidak enak saat aku merasakan bahwa Fang terlihat kecewa, marah dan sakit hati padaku, meski aku belum tahu hal itu benar atau tidak.

"Boboiboy, kami pulang dulu ya" pamit Ying.

"Kapan kapan kami akan berkunjung aku akan membawa biskuit buatanku, supaya kau lebih cepat sembuh" tambah Yaya yang membuat semua orang merinding.

"Oi! Biskuitmu bukannya akan membuat orang lain cepat sembuh, tapi malah membuat orang jadi tambah sakit!" kata Gopal. Aku ingat! Gadis itu memang suka membuat biskuit. Hasilnya terlihat enak sih, tapi rasanya… , Kusarankan kalian untuk tidak memakan biskuit buatannya jika kalian tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit.

Gopal, Ying dan Yaya telah pulang kerumah masing Tok Aba pergi keluar untuk mencari , aku sendirian di kamar rawatku itu, aku mengambil _remote_ TV dan mencari acara TV yang menurutku bagus untuk di tonton.

KLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, seluruh badanku langsung membeku seketika karena terlalu terkejut melihat siapa yang menjengukku sekarang.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau aku datang kesini" katanya dengan .Yang sedang berada di sampingku sekarang adalah cowok keturunan cina masih datar seperti hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan perkataannya tadi."Cepatlah sembuh Boboiboy" lanjutnya sambil mengacak ngacak itu, dia segera pergi meninggalkanku yang masih cengong dengan sikapnya barusan.

Dia terlihat cemas dengan mungkin dia pacarku yang asli?

.

.

.

ASTAGA! APA-APAAN AKU?!Kenapa aku masih merasa ragu dan berharap bahwa Fang itu adalah pacarku?! Aku kan sudah punya aku… menyukai Fang? Menyukai cowok dingin itu?

**"****_Hey! Aku punya sesuatu sini!"_**_seru seorang anak laki laki yang tidak terlalu jelas wajahnya._

"Aahhgggg!" rintihku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang tiba tiba terasa sangat sakit.

_**"**__**Apa itu?"**__tanya seorang anak perempuan yang telah berdiri di depan anak laki laki tadi. _

"K-Kepalaku!" kepalaku terasa semakin tetap memegangi kepala karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya.

**"****_Kurasa topi dan jaket ini cocok aku mau memberikannya !"_**_ucap anak laki laki itu lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah topi dan jaket berwarna orange._

"AAHHHGGGG!" sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakitnya.

_Anak perempuan itu kemudian memakai jaket dan topi yang diberikan anak laki laki tadi.__**"Cocok tidak?"**__tanyanya pada anak laki laki tersebut._

_Anak laki laki itu tersenyum dan langsung memeluk gadis dihadapannya.__**"Kau terlihat lebih manis dengan penampilan seperti itu" .**__Anak perempuan itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari anak laki laki itu.__**"Walau dengan penampilan seperti itu, kau agak terlihat seperti seorang cowok uke"**__ lanjut anak laki laki itu yang dihadiahi sikuan oleh anak perempuan tersebut._

"S-Sakit..." saat itu juga, pandanganku langsung menjadi kabur, dan menghitam. Setelah itu, aku tidak lagi tahu apa lagi yang terjadi. Semuanya suram dan gelap.

…

"Dimana ini?" tanyaku entah pada siapa dengan saja aku bingung. Yang kulihat disekelilingku hanyalah warna putih bersih tanpa warna lain yang menemani warna putih itu. Bahkan pakaianku berwarna putih , aku menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit berwarna biru muda.

"Hey!" seru seseorang dari belakangku yang membuatku terperanjat kaget. Aku membalikkan badanku dan langsung melihat seseorang yang terlihat sangat , dia menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam yang , dia menggunakan tudung berwarna hitam yang membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat."Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini!"lanjut orang misterius itu.

"Eh?" Kaget? ? dia menyuruhku pergi?Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku ada disini. Tempat apa ini saja aku tidak tahu, Apa lagi untuk pulang?

"Tempatmu bukan kau tidak merasa kasihan dengan orang yang menunggumu di sana?" yang dia bicarakan? Aku betul betul tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

Secara tidak sengaja, aku melihat pantulan cahaya dari wajah orang yang misterius dia menggunakan kacamata. Tunggu! Kacamata? Ja-jangan jangan….?!

Tiba tiba, terlihat cahaya yang menyilaukan terpancar dari dengan itu,orang misterius itu membuka tudung tudungnya terbuka dengan sempurna, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bentuk terlihat mirip dengan laki laki cina mirip atau memang dia, aku melihat Fang sedang tersenyum padaku.

"BOBOIBOY!"

DEG!

Spontan aku membuka mataku karena samping ranjangku, aku melihat Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang terlihat menghembuskan nafas penuh ke-lega-an. Lalu, aku melihat Tok Aba yang menghembuskan nafas penuh ke-lega-an juga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Kau pingsan lagi tiba, kau terserang demam yang cukup saja demammu sudah agak turun sekarang" jelas Tok hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar lagi, aku membuat Tok Aba khawatir karena keadaanku.

"Oh ya Boboiboy, kau tadi mimpi apa?" Tanya Gopal antusias.

" tadi mengigau ngigau tidak kami semua khawatir saja" tambah terdiam sebentar kemudian menggeleng menandakan bahwa aku tidak , aku memang memimpikan hal yang sangat , kenapa aku lupa tentang mimpi itu?

Kujelajahikamar rawatku dengan melihat Tok Aba, Gopal, Ying dan Yaya berdiri di samping , Rizal pun ada diantara , yang membuatku agak kecewa adalah ketidakhadiran Fang di sini. Aku kembali melihat meja yang terletak di samping kulkas. Di situ, tergeletak sebuah topi dan jaket berwarna orange yang terasa sangat familiar untukku.

"Tok Aba, tolong ambilkan jaket orange itu, dong! Topinya biarkan saja di situ!" pintaku pada kakekku.

"Ini"

"Terima kasih Tok Aba" setelah mendapatkan jaket itu, aku , ada kenanganku yang bangkit ketika aku memakai jaket entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa hanya bisa merasakannya. Menyebalkan!

(Skip Time . Still Boboiboy PoV)

Hari sudah , Ying dan Rizal sudah pulang kerumah masing Aba kembali ke rumah untuk membersihkan rumah dan mengambil beberapa baju ganti yang ini, Yaya menginap di kamar , aku sudah melarangnya Karena takut merepotkannya, tapi dia memaksa ingin menjagaku malam , itu lebih baik daripada dia memaksaku untuk memakan biskuit buatannya yang rasanya …, haruskah aku menyebutkannya?

KREK!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar rawatku Yaya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Boboiboy, aku ke supermarket dulu belanja beberapa cemilan" katanya mengangguk, lalu dia menutup pintu itu itu, aku mendudukkan diriku di ranjang dan mengambil majalah remaja untuk memang belum bisa , untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, aku akanmenonton TV, dengar lagu, atau membaca majalah sambil duduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

KREK!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ada apa lagi Ya—?" belum selesai aku berucap, aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan kata kataku lagi. Terlalu terkejut karena melihat siapa yang datang kali ini. Yang datang ternyata bukan Yaya, tapi laki laki cina itulah yang datang a.k.a Fang!.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanyaFang masih dengan wajah dinginnya seperti sebelumnya. Aku hanya terdiam karena masih _shock_akan kehadirannya. "Hei!" serunya pun , Fang menghembuskan nafasnya."Apa kau tidak mendapatkan perkembangan ingatan?" agak kaget dengan , aku menjawab pertanyaannya ala kadarnya.

"Entahlah, aku kurang yakin. Tapi, sebelum aku pingsan tadi, aku teringat dengan sebuah jaket dan topi yang diberikan oleh seorang laki laki yang wajahnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

" menurutku, wajah cowok itu terlihat mirip sepertimu, tidak terlihat dengan jelas, aku rasa dia sangat mirip dan semuanya. Dan yang membuatku semakin tidak mengerti, aku melihat gadis yang bersama dengannya itu terlihat sangat mirip denganku"

Entah perasaanku saja atau memang itu nyata, Fang terlihat sangat terkejut dengan ucapanku tadi.

"Fang, aku memang belum bisa mengingat semua masa laluku. Tapi, apa ka-"

Kata-kataku langsung terhenti saat kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh menciumku di bibir! Aku sangat terkejut dengan menggelengkan kepalaku agar dia melepaskan ciumannya , usahaku sia sia sudah menahan kepalaku dengan kedua lama, aku membiarkannya semakin lama pula, aku merasa ciuman yang Fang berikan semakin lama semakin dari 3 menit, akhirnya Fang melepaskan pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya.

"A-Apa yang- "

"_BODOH!_" omonganku di potong oleh perkataannya aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tatapanku, Fang mendengus lalu memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang ditutupi dengan sarung tangan berwarna ungu tua sehingga mau tidak mau, aku harus menatap matanya yang dilindungi dengan kacamata berbingkai ungu tua."Aku adalah pacarmu yang asli, bodoh!" lanjutnya.

Aku terkejut, sangat terkejut ?Kenapa semua orang membohongiku?Apa salahku?

"Sebenarnya, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal tidak menyetujui kalau kita berpacaran. Aku bertemu denganmu ketika kita masih itu, aku menjadi anak nakal dan berbahaya karena _brokenhome_ yang sering berkelahi dan membuat onar. Dan saat itu juga, kau datang dan membuat duniaku terasa hangat" .Dia terdiam sebentar lalu mengelus kepalaku, membuatku merasa nyaman."Rizal adalah laki laki yang menyukaimu diawal kalian saja, kalian sangat dekat waktu itu, membuatku cemburu melihat kedekatan kalian aku tidak mau kau menjauh dariku, aku kemudian menembakmu saat pulang sekolah di menerimaku dan aku sangat senang karena setelah kita berpacaran, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal mengetahuinya dan menentang keras hubungan kita karena menurut mereka, aku terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Tapi kau tidak mempedulikan ucapan mereka dan tetap bersamaku"

Fang kembali terdiam. Mungkin terlalu capek bercerita. Aku menunjuk sebuah botol kemasan air, mengisyaratkannya untuk minum dulu. Dia mengerti isyarat itu dan langsung meneguk habis air yang ada di botol kemasan itu. Sepertinya dia betul betul lelah selesai minum, Fang melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sebulan yang lalu, kau mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatmu seperti ini karena kelalaian supir mobil itu membuatku takut kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku saat itu juga. Untung saja kau tidak apa apa. Tapi…. "

Sejenak, Len mengambil nafas lalu mengusap rambutku dengan lembut lagi.

"Beberapa hari lalu, mereka mengatakan padaku kalau perasaanmu padaku akan saja aku marah. Aku bilang pada mereka kalau kau tidak akan melupakanku walau kau hilang ingatan karena adanya ikatan dan hubungan yang kuat antara kita berdua. Mereka tentu saja tertawa mendengar kata kataku , memberikanku tantangan. Jika kau memilihku,mereka tidak akanmenentang hubungan kita lagi. Tapi, kalau kau memilih Rizal, aku harus merelakan posisiku diambil oleh itu pun tiba. Ingat waktu hari dimana Yaya membawaku dan Rizal kesini, kan? Waktu itu, kau malah….. "

Aku tersentak kaget. Tanpa dilanjutkan pun, aku sudah tahu dia akan mengatakan apa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata , waktu itu bukan hanya perasaanku benar benar merasa marah, kecewa dan sakit hati waktu itu.

"A-aku hanya berfikir orang sesempurnamu tidak mungkin bersamaku" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Tidak apa" kata Fang pelan lalu diamengusap kepalaku lagi.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk lama kemudian, jarak antara kami menciumku untuk kedua ini dia mengalungkan lengannya di meresponnya dengan mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya.

PRANK!

Mendengar suara yang mengejutkan itu, aku dan Fang menjauhkan wajah kami masing terlihat berdiri di pintu dengan wajah sangat terkejut.

"Bo-Boboiboy, K-kenapa kau berciuman dengan- "

"Karena dia pacarku"

"E-eh?"

"Kenapa?Kenapa kau membohongiku Yaya?Kenapa semua orang membohongiku?!"

"Boboiboy, Kami tidak bermaksud untuk hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu yang terbaik tidak mau kau terjebak terlalu semua menyayangimu, Boboiboy. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu"

"Kalian tidak tahu adalah yang terbaik untukku. Lagipula, kalau kalian memang sahabatku, tidak seharusnya kalian memaksaku bersama dengan orang yang tidak kucintai, kan?" .

Setelah aku berkata seperti itu, dia menundukkan lama kemudian, dia mengangkat kembali kepalanya.

"Maafkan kami sekarang, aku dan yang lainnya akan mendukung hubungan kalian berdua" ucapnya dengan membalas senyumannya."Tapi, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak terjebak juga, Fang!" mengangguk. Fang juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan kembali lagi" .Aku kembali mengangguk sambil menatap kepergiannya.

Setelah Yaya keluar, aku merasakan sebuah tekanan di , Fang sedang menumpukkan tersenyum saat merasakan sikap , orang sedingin dia bisa bersikap manja juga.

"Boboiboy, kau ingat tidak sampai dimana kita berhubungan?"Tanya Fang dengan nada yang tidak aku tahu bagaimana caranya di deskripsikan.

Tiba tiba wajahku bilang kalau aku dan Fang sudah pernah berhubungan lebih dari berciuman?! ASTAGA! TIDAK MUNGKIN, KAN?!

"Kalau saja waktu itu kucingmu yang bernama ochobot itu tidak menggangu, aku yakin pasti ...".Aku hanya meneguk Fang menyeringai.

"Boboiboy..."

Aku meliriknya dengan perasaan sedikit takutsaat mendengar panggilan setelah itu, dia melumat bibirku dengan telah menindihku di atas ranjang tempatku duduk tadi sambil menahan kedua tanganku di samping kepalaku.5 menit lebih, dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Karena kau sudah kehilangan beberapa ingatanmu, Aku akan membuat beberapa ingatan baru akan kubuat kau menikmatinya" katanya dengan seringaiannya yang masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"DIAMLAH FANG!"

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Ilham :Minna! Kami kembali ini kami me-REWRITE cerita ini karena 2 hal. Yang pertama..**

**Ila :Akun lama kami terhapus (kayaknya). Kami tidak bisa membuka akun kami yang lama lagi. Yang kedua…**

**Ilham :Kami perlu me-REWRITE kembali cerita ini karena cerita ini memiliki sequel.**

**Ila :Jadi, jangan heran dengan munculnya cerita ini, Oke?**

**Ilham :****_Last word from us. Mind to review (again)? _**


End file.
